Tortures Intérieures
by Laura1907
Summary: Réécriture du passage du chapitre 23 : Le Manoir Malefoy dans le 7e Tome d'Harry Potter. Drago et Hermione sont sortis ensemble mais ont dût se séparer contre leur volonté. Ils essaient de tourner la page quand la bande de Harry Potter est capturée.


_Introduction pour tout comprendre :_

_ Dans cet OS, je réécris le passage où Hermione se fait torturer dans le chapitre 23 : « Le Manoir Malefoy » dans le 7e Tome d'Harry Potter. Drago et Hermione sont sortis ensemble mais ont dus se séparer parce que Drago ne voulait pas se faire tuer par un de ses copains mangemort à cause de sa relation amoureuse avec une Sang de Bourbe. Cette dernière a tourné la page et sort avec Ron mais se n'est pas le cas de Drago qui tente tant bien que mal de le cacher à sa famille. _

_ Certains passage sont recopiés du livres. C'est mon 1er OS. Lisez donc et dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

**Point de vue Drago Malfoy :**

J'étais au Manoir Malefoy avec ma mère apeurée et protectrice, ma tante folle alliée et mon géniteur. Oui, mon géniteur ! Pas mon père ! Non, parce qu'un père n'aurai jamais laissé un dingue voler l'âme de son fils en lui faisant rejoindre ses rangs ; un père aurai tout fait pour rendre heureux son fils et lui rendre la vie plus facile ; un père n'éduquerai pas son fils par des procédés si violent qu'il le fait ; un père n'aurai pas obligé son fils à rompre avec la fille qu'il aimait sous prétexte qu'elle a un sang différent du miens ; en conclusion je n'ai pas de père ... Je n'ai plus de père ! Il a arrêté de l'être le jour où il m'a prise celle que j'aimais : Hermione Granger ... J'étais, je suis, et serais toujours amoureux d'elle, mais ça il l'ignorais éperdument ! Il ne le saura jamais d'ailleurs.  
>J'entendis la voix de ma mère dire à quelqu'un d'entrer puis des bruits plaintifs provenir de l'entrée. Ma mère leur ordonnait de les suivre quand ils furent au hall, je suppose, puis que je reconnaîtrait Harry Potter si c'est vraiment lui ... Qui ? Harry Potter ? Il est ici ? Ca veut dire que Hermione aussi alors ? J'espère vraiment pas pour elle, parce que je pense que mes regrettés collègues lui souhaiteront la bienvenue à leur façon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ? Je m'assis alors aux cotés de mon soit disant père qui scrutait silencieusement la cheminée de marbre afin de me cacher du Griffondor et Hermione si elle est présente. Il me dit alors :<p>

_ Nous avons de la visite, Drago ?  
>_En effet, père, lui répondis-je avec mon éternel hypocrisie.<br>_ Qui est-ce ?  
>_ Quelqu'un qui se prend pour Potter ...<br>_ Oh je vois ... On risque de s'amuser si Granger est présente ...

Une rage incroyable vint à moi, je voulais le tuer pour avoir osé penser qu'il allait faire du mal à Hermione. Quel monstre cet homme qui est censé être mon père pour faire du mal à un bel ange vivant. Mais je réussi à contrôler cette colère grâce à la pensée de la femme la plus belle du monde souriant de son si beau sourire. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un pousser les portes du salon lorsque Lucius se leva de son fauteuil de cuir et dire de sa voix traînante :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>_ Ils prétendent avoir capturés Potter, lui répondit ma mère de sa voix glacée. Drago, viens-là !<p>

A mon plus grand regret, j'exécutai les ordres en me levant à mon tour de mon fauteuil de cuir me protégent des regards de mes ennemis et de ma regrettée-ex-petite-amie. J'avais peur de deux choses : de décevoir Hermione et qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Une âme comme la sienne doit absolument être préservée et ne mérite pas d'être traitée comme un animal. Elle méritait bien mieux que cela ... Pourquoi est-elle venue ? Dites le moi ! Ils vont la tuer ! C'est une enfant de moldus donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils la laissent en vie.  
>Je me dirigeai d'un pas traînant sans lever les yeux vers la femme de ma vie de peur de rencontrer son regard probablement meurtrier en se moment présent. Greyback força les prisonniers à se tourner pour que la lumière éclaire directement Potty. Oui, je savais que c'était lui, le vrai. Mais je n'avais pas envie de leur avouer que l'élu était dans la pièce parce que, vu comment je les connaissais, ils allaient le laisser au Seigneur des Ténèbres et tuer les autres prisonniers, Hermione comprise.<p>

_ Alors mon garçon ? dit le loup garou de sa voix âpre.

Je dirigeai alors mon regard vers mon pire ennemi de l'époque de Poudlard et le reconnu bien sûr, malgré le fait qu'il se soit camouflé avec un maléfice d'Hermione probablement. Un sortilège aussi bien effectué ne peut avoir été jeté que par une sorcière de l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger. Potter ne me regardait pas de peur que je le reconnaisse à coup sûr, alors que mes yeux se tournèrent vers ma bien aimée qui me suppliait presque de son beau regard marron de ne rien avouer. Comment savait-elle ? Elle me connaissait par cœur, elle savait que j'étais un très bon menteur et acteur. Je dois dire qu'elle avait raison parce que pour faire croire à toute sa famille plus à tous les mangemort ainsi que Lord, il faut savoir jouer la comédie mieux que quiconque.

_Eh bien, Drago ? demanda mon géniteur.

Il semblait avide de savoir, et bien il attendra encore un peu. Personne n'avait remarqué ma discussion silencieuse avec Hermione : et tant mieux ! Nos regards étaient comme scellés et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mes yeux éprouvaient de l'amour, du désespoir et de la fatigue : oui fatigué d'une vie sans elle ; alors que les siens ne faisaient que me supplier en éprouvant de la haine : du fait que je l'ai laissée pour un camp qui n'est pas le mien.

_C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ? S'impatienta Lucius.

Ca y est ! J'avais choisi mon camp !

_ Je ... je n'en suis pas sûr, mentis-je d'une incroyable performance.

Le camp du bien ! J'allais à présent tout faire pour aider l'Ordre, j'allais reprendre mon âme à Vol... Vous Savez Qui. J'allais aussi remonter dans l'estime d'Hermione et peut-être la reconquérir, qui sais. Je me tenais à une bonne distance de Greyback afin de ne pas me trahir.

_ Examine le attentivement ! Rapproche toi ! m'harcela Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bien sûr la cinglée ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler avec une telle fébrilité. Je feniai d'exécuter l'ordre de ma tante quand mon géniteur me dit :

_ Drago, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo...  
>_Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé Mr Malefoy ? l'interrompit Greyback d'un ton menaçant.<br>_ Bien sûr que non, bien sûr que non !

Bien envoyé sale Loup-garou ! Lucius me poussa violemment du côté d'Hermione afin de s'avancer et de regarder lui-même Harry. Je tournai la tête vers la femme qui m'avait rendu heureux pendant deux mois magnifique. Elle semblait paniquée, puis tourna son regard vers moi. A l'instant même où nos yeux se croisèrent, elle comprit toute ma manigance et ne pus s'empêcher de sourire. Celui-ci fut vite effacé par la voix de Lucius qui demandait au loup-garou :

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans cet état ?  
>_ Ce n'est pas nous.<br>_ A mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant.

Pas si con que ça le vieux ! Il se rapprocha encore plus de Potter pour fixer ses yeux gris sur le front du Griffondor.

_Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura-t-il. Ca pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée ... Drago, viens-là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Quand va-t-il me laisser en paix, bon sang ? Je m'approchai de son front dans même à avoir le besoin de me baisser puisque mes yeux lui arrivaient au front. Là où siégeait évidemment la dite cicatrice : non, mais il aurait pas pu la cacher ce con ? Du maquillage, Hermione doit en avoir ! Pourquoi il ne l'a pas maquillé ce bolosse ? C'est pas si compliqué non ? Je décidai donc de jouer le stupide observateur au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dis :

_ Je ne crois pas ... Je ne sais pas ...

Je me retournai afin de faire face à ma mère qui m'observait debout devant la cheminée de marbre.

_ Il vaudrais mieux être sûr Lucius, lança-t-elle à son mari de sa voix claire et glacée. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ces gens affirment que c'est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle en examinant la baguette de prunellier, mais elle ne ressemble pas à la description d'Ollivander ... Si nous nous trompons, si nous appelons pour rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Tu te souviens de se qu'il a fait à Rowle et à Dolohov ?  
>_ Et la Sang de Bourbe alors ? grogna Greyback.<p>

Mon sang se glaça aussitôt et on cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle ne devait pas être tuée, impossible ! Je me retourna brusquement et vit que Harry avait failli tomber lorsque les deux Rafleurs avaient forcés les prisonniers de pivoter à nouveau pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire, cette fois, Hermione. Tous se rapprochèrent d'elle, alors que moi je me tournai vers la cheminée en espérant qu'on m'oubli

_Attendez, dit brusquement ma mère. Oui ... Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Quipure avec Potter : J'ai vu sa photo dans la Gazete ! Regardes, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

J'eu tout d'un coup très chaud ne sachant quoi répondre. Alors c'est donc ça que Rogue vivait tous les jours en compagnie du trahis Dumbledore. J'étais toujours dos à eux quand je m'essayai à dire :

_Je ... je ne pense pas ... non ... je ne crois pas ...  
>_Mais si c'est elle ! Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley, s'écria Lucius en contournant les prisonniers pour voir Ron en face. Ce sont eux, les amis de Potter ... Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?<br>_C'est probable ...

Ma peur monta encore d'un cran quand je vis Bellatrix remonter sa manche mais elle se stoppa en voyant un objet. Elle dit soudain en redescendant le vêtement :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>_ Une épée, grogna un des deux Rafleur.<br>_ Donnez la moi !  
>_ C'est pas à vous m'dame, c'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.<p>

Elle se dirigea, effrayante vers Greyback, et lui murmura tout en lui arrachant l'épée des mains :

_Où as-tu pris cette épée ? Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte à Gringotts !  
>_Elle était dans leur tente ! répliqua Greyback de sa voix rappeuse.<p>

Elle se tourna, plus effrayante que jamais, vers les prisonniers encore et toujours silencieux.

_Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut pas lui faire de mal, marmona-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui-même ... Mais s'il découvre ... Il ... Il faut que je sache ...

Elle réfléchit un instant puis regarda sa sœur : Narcissa, ma mère. Et lui dit de sa voix perçante :

_ Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave.  
>_Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback, ordonna ma mère effrayée par la domination de sa tante dans sa propre demeure.<br>_Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf ... sauf la Sang de Bourbe.

Greyback émit un grognement de plaisir alors que moi mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté : elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal ça se voyait dans son regard : elle voulait la torturer. A cause de son sang, j'en suis sûr ... Je devais faire quelque chose mais si je le faisait j'allais mourir... Elle allait me tuer ...Ron criait de le prendre à la place d'Hermione, et pour une fois j'étais de son avis. Bellatrix le frappa en plein visage. Le coup résonna dans la pièce.

_Si elle meurt pendant l'interrogatoire, c'est de toi que je m'occuperai tout de suite après, lui dit-elle. Sur ma liste, les traîtres à leur sang viennent juste après les Sang de Bourbe. Emmène-les au sous-sol, Greyback, et enfermes-les bien, mais ne leur fais rien d'autre... pas encore.

Bellatrix sortit de sous sa robe un petit poignard d'argent. Elle détacha Hermione des autres prisonniers puis la tira par les cheveux jusqu'au centre de la pièce pendant que Greyback obligeait les autres à franchir d'un pas traînant une porte qui ouvrait sur le couloir menant à la cave. Hermione était face à moi et me regardait d'un air triste et suppliant, je lui rendait son expression avec facilité : j'étais effrayé parce que je ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. J'avais peur pour elle, Bellatrix allait la torturer jusqu'à la mort si jamais elle ne dit rien : et ça je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Vire dans un monde où elle n'est plus ne m'intéresse pas, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans elle sur cette Terre. Bellatrix jeta un sort impardonnable sur Hermione : elle se mit à crier et moi à serrer les poings si fort qu'un peu de sang s'en échappa. Voir ma bien aimée souffrir le martyr était un supplice qui ne méritait pas d'être vécu. La voir prendre sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer d'échapper à la torture qu'elle subissait m'était insupportable.  
>Bellatrix cessa le sort et Hermione se releva avec difficulté. Je voulu l'aider mais ma mère m'en empêcha d'un signe de tête. La folle mit sa baguette derrière ses cheveux ébouriffés et pencha la tête afin de mieux apercevoir sa proie mais surtout pour l'intimider. Elle lui dit alors:<p>

_ Où avez-vous eu cette épée ?

En guise de réponse, Hermione leva la tête vers elle puis lui cracha à la figure : c'est bien une Griffondor, ça ! En conséquence, Bellatrix sauta vers l'arrière et lui lança un nouveau doloris, mais celui-ci fut plus puisant que le précédant. Hermione s'écroula donc à terre en criant de toutes ses forces, j'entendis Ron crier son nom. Une once de jalousie se transplanta dans mon cœur : c'était avec lui qu'elle était maintenant et elle m'avait oublié, une bonne fois pour toute ! Une larme coula sur ma joue que je reniflai vivement. Les cris d'Hermione se stoppèrent aussitôt et Bellatrix me dit d'une voix aiguë :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ? Tu as des mots d'estomac ? Tu ne manges pas beaucoup pourtant ! Ou alors c'est trop violent pour toi ? Ou alors c'est toi qui veux mener l'interrogatoire ? Approches !

Non mais elle est folle elle ! Jamais je ne pourrais la faire souffrir, une nouvelle fois ... Je l'avais assez fait pleurer comme ça ! Bellatrix s'approcha de moi et mit sa main dans une de mes poches de veste où se trouvait ma baguette afin de me la mettre dans les mains. Elle est belle est bien folle ! J'étais incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un maintenant... Oui parce que Hermione m'avait vraiment changé en quelques mois de temps. C'est en partie grâce à elle que je n'avais pas tué Dumbledore... Elle me regardait de ses beaux yeux marron mais remplis de larmes, elle pleurait sans aucun doute. Pensait-elle vraiment que j'en étais capable ? Je pense que oui ... À présent ma tante me poussa vers ma bien-aimée en me disant de le faire si je voulais remonter dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A cette parole, Hermione me regardait avec crainte et se recacha le crâne afin de se protéger mes attaques qui ne viendront jamais à son égard.

_Allons, Drago ! Allons ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fais !

Non ! Pas toi ! Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Je pointa ma baguette vers Hermione qui me regardait à nouveau puis pleura à chaudes larmes. Je fis de même mais moins bruyamment qu'elle. On avait l'air de quoi tous les deux ? Deux ex dont un qui doit torturer l'autre alors qu'il l'aime encore ... Pathétique me dirait mon « père » mais c'est à cause de lui tout ça, à cause de lui que je ne dors plus, à cause de lui que je suis le plus malheureux des hommes. J'avais toujours ma baguette pointée sur elle lorsque je lui dis dans un murmure :

_ J'en suis incapable et tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi pleure tu ?  
>_ De quoi Drago ? me questionna ma mère en s'approchant.<p>

Je m'approcha d'Hermione et me retourna soudain afin de la protéger et de viser les mangemort avec ma baguette. Bellatrix se mit à rire bruyamment et d'une façon très aiguë avant de me dire :

_ Allez Drago, finissons-en ! Arrête tes blagues !  
>_Ce n'est pas une blague ! répliquai-je.<br>_ Toi ! Qui n'a pas eu le courage de tuer Dumbledore serait capable de se retourner contre l'armée la plus redoutable de tous les temps afin de sauver une sale Sang de Bourbe ?  
>_ Ne l'appelles pas comme ça !<p>

Elle ria de plus belle. Je sentis Hermione se relever derrière moi et s'adosser à mon dos et à mon épaule où je posai ma main libre. Que c'était bon d'enfin sentir sa belle peau sur la mienne à présent froide et sèche. Elle me murmura alors en posant sa tête contre mon dos :

_ Pourquoi ?  
>_ Je t'aimais, t'aimes, et t'aimerais toujours jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et même plus loin encore, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille le cœur soulagé d'avoir enfin dis se que je ressentais pour elle.<br>_ Mais ... mais ... mais tu m'as quittée !  
>_ Lucius m'en avait donnée l'ordre. Je suis si désolé ...<p>

Une larme tomba sur le sol, mon « père » se leva de son fauteuil où il était assis et se dirigea vers moi avec une rage que j'avais déjà affrontée lorsqu'il m'avait obligé à rompre avec Hermione. Elle était d'ailleurs sous le choc de mes confessions, je sentis de l'eau sur mon épaule droite : elle pleurait. M'aimait-elle aussi ? Ou bien, était-ce une façon de me dire que ce n'était pas réciproque ? Bellatrix arrêta soudain de rire, poussa violemment mon géniteur et pointa sa baguette vers moi afin de crier :

_ ENDOLORIS ! Sale traître ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Dumbledore ? Réponds-moi !

Une douleur sans pareille s'empara de mon cerveau, je me retrouva à terre dans la même position que Hermione quelques minutes auparavant. Voilà donc ce supplice dont elle devait subir la douleur... Ma tante approfondit le sort et je me mis à crier. On aurait dit qu'un poignard me transperçait de toutes part mais sans qu'aucun sang ne sorte. Je sentis quelqu'un me toucher puis me prendre dans ses bras pour crier à la personne coupable de ma douleur :

_ Arrêtez ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il a mal !

Je reconnus la voix de ma bien aimée.

_ C'est bien le but espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe. Je reprends la question, Où avez-vous eu l'épée ? Réponds-moi ! ENDOLORIS !

La douleur s'arrêta soudain mais ce fut à Hermione de récolter la colère de ma tante détestée. Hermione criait. Je pleurais. Je pris ma baguette et la dirigea vers Bellatrix pour me venger de toutes ces douleures avec un des sortilèges impardonnables. Je criai soudain :

_AVADA KEDA ...  
>_ Endoloris !<p>

Je me pris le sortilège en pleine face et retomba à terre. Le sort n'était pas bien puissant mais assez pour me laisser immobile sur le sol. Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi afin de s'agenouiller devant moi. Hermione et moi étions mains liées, comme autrefois... La voix de Lucius retentis dans mes oreilles, c'était lui le lanceur du sortilège :

_Tu vois tu c'est la formule du sort de la mort ... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas utilisée contre Dumbledore ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop préoccupé par Hermione qui lutait tant bien que mal contre le sort de ma tante. Mon père m'insulta alors face à ma traîtrise :

_ Traître ! Lâche !  
>_ Tel père, tel fils ! lui répondis-je.<p>

Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça parce que mon père se releva, me menaça de sa baguette et cria :

_AVADA Kedavra ! ...  
>_NOOOOON ! cria Hermione.<p>

Je fus propulsé à 2 mètres de là. Et les dernières choses que j'entendis firent : des bruits de lutes, la voix de mangemort disant des sortilèges, la voix de Potter, Weasley, Luna et Longdubat, et pour finir la voix pleurant d'Hermione me disant qu'elle m'aimait, m'aimes et m'aimera toujours. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et bien plus loin encore. Pour tout vous dire, je m'en allait en paix parce que je savait que ma bien aimée m'aimait aussi et j'avais rempli ma « dette » envers elle en la protégeant. Mais je ne vis plus Hermione, même des années et des années plus tard. Même quand elle est morte. Elle repose maintenant en paix avec Ron au paradis alors que moi demeure en enfer pour l'éternitée...

Nous étions séparés à jamais ...


End file.
